Hugs
by Midnight-Whisperer
Summary: Team 7 is no more. The pain is bearing down on me. The hearing of his name cuts me deeply. But there is 1 thing that always seems to bring me out of my misery. Hugs. Not from just anybody though. But soon that somebody will be gone also, how will I go on?


**Here is the other one shot I wanted to write. So, no flames please. And I hope you enjoy! Review :)**

Team 7 is no more.

With Sasuke gone, Kakashi-sensai, Naruto and I, will never be the same. Even Naruto seemed to be depressed at times. We were all shook by Sasuke's 'choice.' But none of us could bring him back. Nor, convince him to stay. I, however, will never know how all of this happened. It all seemed to happen in a blur. I will never know how all the times we shared seemed to mean nothing to him when he left. Looking back at the pictures, I notice how pictures will never change. Even when the people in them do.

But I have learned to let that go. I learned to just let Sasuke go, and focus who really mattered. Which were the people who were in my life now. Like Naruto. Naruto have grown closer ever since the incident. We became like best friends. We went to the park together, watched movies together, had dinner together almost every night, and went to special events together.

Like one time I will never forget:

_Flashback_

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed banging on the door of my apartment._

_"Nani, Naruto?!" I said, opening the door trying to calm him down. _

_"I have two tickets to the Konoha Fair Festival. Guess who's invited?"_

_I smirked._

_"Let me guess...hm...this is a tough one." I joked._

_"Saku-chan!" Naruto whined playfully._

_I laughed, inviting him in. I sat down on the couch, gesturing for him to do the same. _

_"So...when is it?" I asked._

_"Oh, today. At 6:00 'til 10:00."_

_"...Naruto...exactly what time is it?"_

_He looked at his watch._

_"7 o' clo-" He got wide eyed._

_"Oh..." He said, realizing his mistake._

_"Oi, Naruto." _

_"Gomen, Sakura-chan." My eyes widened._

_"SHIMATA! I DON'T HAVE A DRESS!"_

_"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. You looks beautiful no matter what you wear, besides; there's no need to dress up!" I blushed and stood up, grabbing his hand._

_"Well...let's get going if you don't want to be even later Naru-kun!"_

_"Kun?" Naruto questions. I acted like I didn't hear him and continued running. When we arrived, everyone we knew was there. Naruto and I, ran around like little kids trying to play every game, and ride every ride. Fortunately, we got to ride every ride and we only threw up once! Unfortunately, I'm not very good at the carnival games. Nor is Naruto. But he managed to win me a little white teddy bear._

_Later, he paid to get my name tattooed on the top left hand corner of the bears body, just above his stomach. Right then, he saw a ramen stand and told me to meet him there when the bear was done. Just as Naruto entered the ramen shop, the bear was done. But I paid to have TEAM 7 stitched across his stomach, and Kakashi-sensai's name on the right paw, and Naruto's name on the left. _

_That night, just like many others, Sasuke's name came up more than once. Naruto walked me home after crying because I heard Sasuke's name one to many times. _

_End of Flashback_

But through good times and the bad, Naruto always had something unique about him. He ALWAYS gave the BEST hugs. They were always so warming and calming. Naruto's famous hugs were something I always treasured.

But then, something terrible happened. Naruto left. He had to go train with Pervy Sen- I mean Master Jeraiya. I have never felt so lonely. The pain when he left was nothing compared to when Sasuke left. Naruto leaving was a greater, much deeper pain. But I know, for a fact, he will return. It's been two years since he went off to train, so I only have one last year to bear without him.

Although Naruto has gone, doesn't mean that the bad times have disappeared too. The days are rougher than ever. But every time I come home, after a rough day. I take my TEAM 7 teddy bear, and hug it tightly, and fall asleep in its arms. Dreaming of the day of Naruto's return. Naruto may be gone physically, but spiritually he is here, and counting down the says until he returns.

Teddy bears don't hug back, but they are all I have...

For now...

**I hope you liked it! :) For once, I am having a lot of ideas for stories. But anyways, review please. And check out my other stories. I am getting ready to update on Long Time No See soon. So watch out for that. But in the meantime check out my others! JA NE! :)**


End file.
